Time Changes Everything
by Karabdai
Summary: One small change can have far reaching effects. Hermione finds this out the hard way. Deaths, disapearances and mass mayhem. Whats a bookworm to do? eventual SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this computer, but I guess you only care that I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape or anything else in the Harry Potter world. Nope its all owned by JK Rowling. Great lady!  
  
Time Changes Everything  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Now I'm sure you all know the story of Harry Potter 'the boy who lived' and Voldemort. But in this class we will be studying the historical ramifications of the first and second risings of Voldemort and their effects on the wizarding world. If you could... Yes Miss Lyle?"  
  
"Professor Granger, didn't you go to school with Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Lyle... I went to school with Harry Potter but right now...." At that moment the bell rang and the class scampered out. Hermione let out a sigh, shook her head and moved to erase the blackboard of the subjects she had gone over in her History of Magic course that day.  
  
It has been a long day in the classroom for one Hermione Granger. Two classes of Slytherin/Ravenclaw and a class Hufflepuff/Gryffindor was enough to tire out even the most industrious of teachers. She often over the years had thought that Professor Binns was better off dead and oblivious than trying to teach the subject of history to students who just didn't care. She knew she got awfully tired of teaching the little buggers. Binns had been retired for the past 6 years after he has turned over the class to his then apprentice Hermione.  
  
The students were in many ways sad to see Binns go; after all their free nap time was definitely curtailed by Hermione's lectures. She actually expected them to pay attention. If they didn't she had no qualms about assign detentions early and often. Once the students had gotten used to her no nonsense personality things had gone quite smoothly.  
  
On this particular Tuesday Hermione collected the essays the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had just turned in and tidied her desk. She looked over them quickly in disgust. That was one thing she hated about her job. Reading essays from idiot children who didn't care about history or anything even remotely related to the subject. She threw them on her desk and left her class. It was almost time for dinner and she could definitely use a break. If she had had the time she would have stopped by her rooms for a quick drink but Minerva required teachers to be on time and ducking out for a quick rum and Coke did not an excuse make. Her parents were kind enough to ship Hermione both the rum and the Coke. Muggles were good for something. They defiantly did alcohol better than wizards. Tonight's dinner was shepherds pie and that had been her favorite ever since she had come to Hogwarts as a student. That would have to suffice.  
  
Thoughts of her time as a student always made her think of her best friends from that time, the aforementioned Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It had been a painful subject for years but now the feeling had faded to an ache that was bearable. They had both died at the hands of Voldemort in the final battle. Ron had jumped in front of Harry right as Voldemort threw the killing curse at Harry. Harry at the same moment threw the killing curse at Voldemort. Something happened that no one was ever able to explain but the result was that the two curses collided and exploded killing the three of them instantly. At the time Hermione had been unconscious in the hospital wing and had heard of the battle second hand from Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.  
  
Throwing off the thoughts, thinking them at that moment would do no one any good, what was done was done Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She walked into the Great Hall from the teachers' entrance and looked at the High Table. So much had changed from her times as a student and she sighed in regret. She looked at the Head chair and spied Minerva looking deep in thought at her goblet. Dumbledore had fallen at the hands of Voldemort right before Harry and Ron in the final battle. Since then Minerva McGonagall had taken over the running of Hogwarts and done a fine job. The staff sometimes thought her slightly stiff in her manner at staff meetings but the meetings were conducted swiftly and with little fanfare. Next to her sat Filius Flitwick, teacher of Charms and Deputy Headmaster. He was a little slower then in her school days and slightly more subdued but he still taught Charms from his stack of books and the children still loved him. Further down the table sat some of the newer members of the staff. Alastor Fox and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was her best friend in school and still was here on staff. She had trained as a Mediwitch after the war and had taken over after Madam Pomfrey had died of a mysterious aliment 3 years before. Alastor had taken over as the Transfiguration professor after Minerva had become the Headmistress. He was in his 60's and was a very kind fellow. Ginny and Hermione got on very well with him and liked to sit with him at the Quidditch matches, he as a fellow Gryffindor was great fun and he slightly reminded them of the Quidditch obsessed Ron and Harry.  
  
The faces not at the table were the hardest to bear. Madame Sprout, Professors Sinistra, Vector and Lupin where absent and had been since she had started teaching. They had all died in the final battle defending the students from one of Voldemort's attacks. Hagrid was also lost in the final battle trying to defend Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione looked to the seat next to Alastor and saw the person she was looking forward to seeing. Hermione had not had much romance since her time at Hogwarts. First there was the short war with Voldemort after her graduation, then her apprenticeship with Binns and then her time as a fulltime teacher. She had been and still was the youngest teacher at the school and the next closest in age was 20 years her senior. Also not in her favor was the bushy hair and pudgy body that she had acquired over the years. She was a bookworm and liked being a bookworm. It just seemed like too much trouble to get up early and to exercises when her bed was so warm. She just didn't care enough about appearance, either in herself or the men she dated. She wanted intelligence and wit and be damned the package it came in. Over the years she had acquired a tad of bitterness and sarcasm in her demeanor that seemed to put men off. So at 29 she was starting to wonder if romance had passed her by. But things had started changed over the last few weeks. The Potions Master had started to show some interest in the young woman and she found it highly flattering.  
  
It was true that she had known him for some time and that to the outside world he was dark, brooding and sarcastic but to her he seemed to be thawing in his manner. When they talked at dinner he seemed to care about her opinions and let her speak her mind freely without the typical eye glazing she sometimes got with her other colleagues when she got going on a subject. It was also enjoyable to listen to his academic interests. Potions had always interested her and it was nice to talk to someone so knowledgeable. They still traded barbed conversation but that was what Hermione liked about him. He wasn't scared off by her smart mouth.  
  
She said hello to her colleagues as she passed them on the way to her seat next to the Potions Master. He looked to be in a bad mood but then that was his regular expression. As she sat she noticed that he was pushing his food around on his plate and looked to be thinking over some important matter.  
  
"Hello Professor. How are you this evening? Any accidents of note?"  
  
"Good evening, Professor Granger. I am as well as could be expected after a trying day in the dungeons. And for your information for once young Calley did not melt a cauldron today. It was a banner day for Hufflepuff."  
  
Hermione smirked and started into her plate of shepherds pie. She had learned over the course of their acquaintance that it was best to leave him be until he was ready to talk, otherwise, sarcastic or not he was liable to turn into a surly bat. Since he wasn't being very communicative she turned to her other side and started a discussion with Alastor and Ginny. The Potions Master was quiet through this but after about 10 minutes he cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
Hermione turned back to him and gave him her full attention. He looked nervous about something and said very formally, "Professor... Hermione... we have known each other for a long while as colleagues. I would like to get to know you better on a personal level. I feel we have a lot in common and could progress to a more intimate level if the feeling was mutual. So bearing this in mind would you be agreeable to taking a walk about the lake this evening?"  
  
Hermione was highly shocked at his forthright manner. She knew that they had become better friends over the past few weeks and was happy to hear that he had been having the same thoughts as she. She had always thought it would take a considerable amount of time to get past his reserve and to this point.  
  
The Potions Master was looking slightly pale when she didn't answer right away and when she realized she hadn't answered said answered just as formally, "That sounds like a very pleasant diversion. What time should I meet you at the entrance Professor Manheim?"  
  
AN1: Now you might be a little upset with the first few chapters, but I swear this is SS/HG. I don't think an older wiser Hermione could be happier with anyone else.  
  
AN2: This is my first story so be gentle but honest. If this is any good I have 3 other chapter coming and more coming quick. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this computer, but I guess you only care that I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape or anything else in the Harry Potter world. Nope it's all owned by JK Rowling. Great lady!  
  
AN at the end.  
  
Time Changes Everything  
  
Chapter 2  
  
John Manheim had been the Potions Master at Hogwarts since Severus Snape had died at the hands of Voldemort 2 weeks before the final battle. Snape had been found out as a spy and had suffered a horrible death at the hands of Voldemort and his deatheaters. His body had been found by Hagrid on his rounds. Actually the pieces had been found. It was a gruesome sight and Dumbledore was especially hard hit with this death. Without the old Potions Master's inside information the Order was left in the dark as to Voldemort's plans. This was the reason they were unprepared for Voldemort's final assault and lost so many lives.  
  
Professor Manheim actually reminded Hermione a lot of the Professor Snape. They were around the same age and had almost identical personalities. Maybe it was something about the potions field that made them so cranky and sarcastic. But whereas Professor Snape had been tall, dark, greasy and skinny; Manheim was handsome and muscular. He made Hermione's 5'4 look absolutely tiny next to his 6'3 frame.  
  
John looked at Hermione and said, "I have to look in on some potions for the infirmary I am brewing and then will be free for the rest of the evening. Why don't you come by my office at 8 o'clock and we can leave from the dungeon exit."  
  
"That sounds like a fine idea. I have to feed my cat, so that will give me time to do that and a few other things I need to do."  
  
John nodded and stood to leave. He nodded to Alastor and Ginny on his way out of the Hall through the teachers exit.  
  
Ginny immediately turned to Hermione and said, "So what did he say?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head and looked pensive. "He asked me to walk around the lake. He said he wanted to get to know me better on a personal level."  
  
"Sounds kind of stuffy to me. A walk around the lake huh? What do you think Alastor?"  
  
Alastor looked at the two women and said, "Well I think it's a step in the right direction. You seem to like him Hermione, this is what you want isn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "He listens to me when I talk and doesn't immediately try to change the subject when I stop to take a breath. That has to be a good sign, right. Plus there aren't exactly a plethora of men throwing themselves at my feet. I think I need to take this chance and see where it leads. We seem to have a lot in common and we do get along."  
  
"But Hermione" Ginny asked, "Do you feel that spark?"  
  
"It's way too early to feel that Ginny, we are just getting to know each other. That comes later; if it's meant to be I will feel that spark, don't worry. Anyway, is all you think about sex? There is more to life you know."  
  
"Says the woman who hasn't gotten any in... just how long has it been Hermione?"  
  
Hermione gave her a dirty look and said, "Humph, I'm not saying"  
  
"Oh come on, last I remember you saying anything was that guy who turned out to be gay 4 years ago."  
  
"Let's not go there."  
  
"Oh, but it was fun, I'm not sure Alastor has heard that story."  
  
"Alastor doesn't need to hear 'that story', I'm sure he has better things to do, right Alastor?"  
  
"Um, no, not really. What's the scoop Gin, Hermione here have a dirty little secret?"  
  
"Let me see," Ginny replied, "Near as I can remember Hermione dated this friend of ours from school, Terry Boot. They dated for about 6 months..."  
  
Hermione interrupted her, "Ok, well I have better things to do than listen to you tell all my secrets, I have to meet my darling Professor for a walk around the lake."  
  
Ginny looked skeptical but nodded anyway. "What time are you going to meet him?"  
  
"8 o'clock down in the dungeons. He's working on something for you."  
  
"Well don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Ginny you aren't covering a lot of ground that way, shouldn't it be don't do anything I would do."  
  
"Very cute, very cute. Have fun."  
  
Hermione waved at the two as she walked off. As she walked by Minerva she turned and said, "Hermione, I need to speak with you for a few minutes. Do you have time now?"  
  
Hermione nodded and followed her out of the Great Hall and up to her office. Minerva said her password, catnip, and the gargoyle opened and let them step inside. Hermione sometimes missed the passwords Dumbledore had used during his time as Headmaster. She had always thought it was cool that Snickers could get you into the Headmasters office.  
  
Minerva offered Hermione a seat and petted Fawkes as she passed. When Dumbledore had died Fawkes seemed to mourn along with the rest of them but seemed happy that Minerva had taken his place.  
  
Minerva got right to business as was her want. "Hermione, it has come to my attention that there have been some Deatheater activities going on over the last few weeks. As one of the few remaining members of the Order I would like it if you could use any of you contacts to get information about the nature of these acts and if there is any truth to the rumors of people trying to revive Voldemort."  
  
Hermione was slightly stunned by the turn of the conversation. She and Minerva were the only two at Hogwarts with ties to the old Order. News of Deatheater activity was surprising because the last of the deatheaters were supposedly caught five years ago.  
  
"I would be happy to contact my remaining associates. If there was anything to hear Tonks could get us the information. I'll send her an owl first thing in the morning."  
  
"Thank you dear. I hope this information is false but is better to be prepared. One other thing I need you to look into is the preparedness of our supply of time turners. Miss Lyle has expressed an interest in taking multiple classes next term. She seems to be a steady girl with a good head on her shoulders. I think she could handle the responsibilities that come with the time turner."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly and thought of her time with the time turner in her third year. "I will look tonight before I meet John. If I need to repair some of them when would you need them for Miss Lyle?"  
  
"Not for another few weeks. Thank you Hermione."  
  
Hermione got up to leave and was stopped by Minerva's question. "So is something finally going on with you and John?"  
  
"We'll see, we'll see." And with that statement she swept out of the Headmistress office.  
  
Hermione headed the staffroom and to the cabinet where they kept the time turners. Unwarding the door took a few minutes, if she had forgotten and just opened the door a few quite nasty hexes would have been on her. From what she had heard Snape had actually put the wards on the cabinet back when he first started as a teacher. While she was looking through the time turners she spared a few thoughts on Snape.  
  
While he had never been her favorite teacher at Hogwarts she had respected him. He was arrogant, smarmy and most of the time hateful but in a weird way she did miss the bugger. He didn't deserve what had happened to him. He had been a spy for the Order and had given his life for the cause but she wished he hadn't had to. She wondered what it would be like to teach with him on staff. Would he have been any different to her as a colleague instead of student? But if he were here then John wouldn't be. But even for the thought of John's company she couldn't help but wish Snape were still around.  
  
Hermione pulled out one of the turners and looked at it. It was the one she had used in her third year. She could tell because of the scratch she had accidentally put on it when she had climbed into the window when she and Harry had set Sirius and Buckbeak free.  
  
Suddenly feeling a bit of rebelliousness Hermione put the necklace around her neck and looked at it for a few seconds. She shrugged and thought, "Well it's been a while since I did any rule breaking, I'll just borrow this for a bit. No one will know." She smiled and tucked it under her robes.  
  
AN: Just to put everyone's mind at rest, this story does not evolve into the typical time turner fic. Time turners are involved but Hermione's has no effects on the story for the next few chapters. After that though all bets are off. But I can promise that Hermione does not fall for teen Snape or meet the Marauders.  
  
A note to my reviewers, Mary's Muse, Jewely, Kris-tina4, Nore, Darkladyofravenclaw and summerstinks I am hugely grateful for your reviews!! Thank you so much for your time and comments. I read your questions about John and I went back and put his professional title in instead of his first name. The chapter was supposed to make you think it was Snape and then have a surprise at the end. Chapter 2 explains who John is and where Snape is. The actual plot doesn't really get started till chap 2 and 3 so I hope you guys hang around. Thanks for your reviews!!! 


End file.
